


Spinsta (Spidey Insta) [podfic]

by Arioch, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), litrapod (litra), miss_marina95



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Polygon 2019, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: There are things that Jefferson Davis simply does not understand.He's starting to, though.





	Spinsta (Spidey Insta) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinsta (Spidey Insta)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209733) by [Ravenesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenesta/pseuds/Ravenesta). 



> This story was created for Podfic Polygons 2019! This story was selected by Arioch, read by Gondolin, edited by Litra, and has coverart by miss_marina95. 
> 
> I (miss_marina95) stepped in as a pinch hitter and was delighted by all the podfics my group came together to create! Thank you for being so patient and allowing me to be a part of such fun projects. Hope everyone enjoys <3

  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/misc/Spinsta%20\(Spidey%20Insta\).mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Length:** 00:17:06 

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/misc/Spinsta%20\(Spidey%20Insta\).mp3)


End file.
